


Next Generation Adam-12 Au:

by LibertyKingdom



Category: Adam-12
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-15
Updated: 2017-02-15
Packaged: 2018-09-24 18:25:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 13
Words: 9,173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9778883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LibertyKingdom/pseuds/LibertyKingdom
Summary: The Next Generation of Adam-12 has arrived. Join Officer Jim Reed, Jean, and their son Jimmy as well as, Officer Pete Malloy and his daughter Ally on the wildest quest of their lives.Twenty-four years after the end of the original series Pete Malloy has been promoted to Police Commissioner and Jim Reed has taken over as Central Division's Watch Commander and Sergeant. Other characters appearing from the original series are Officer Ed Wells, Officer Brinkman, and Officer/Detective Sanchez.Rookie probationer Ally Malloy is in for the surprise of her life when she and her partner are involved in a drive by shooting. A gut-wrenching series of events lead to her reassignment to none other than Jimmy Reed Jr.





	1. The Beginning

Written from Ally Malloy’s perspective: Trigger warnings: Blood and Character death. 

Three days into my shift with my partner, Sr. Officer Brinkman, things went sour. We were working the evening watch for Central Division. Our unit 1-Adam-24 had just called in for a code 7 at Henry’s Taco’s stand when I noticed a hinke car circling our location.

"Officer Brinkman sir?" I interrupted seeing that he had finished placing our orders and had started hitting on a near by female.

”Shhh rookie Malloy, you're just as annoying as your father. Though I must admit you’re a lot easier on the eyes than he was and is.”

"Yes sir, I know sir. But this is important…" I persisted; having a terrible hunch that something was about to go down. 

He waved me off and told me to eat my lunch. I obediently found a table and began to eat. Suddenly, out of the corner of my eye I noticed a car driving by with a gleaming silver barrel of a gun catching in the sun. 

"Brinkman!" I shouted as shots were fired in our direction.

Jumping over the table I tackled my Sr. Officer to the ground. I thought the bullet missed him, but I was wrong. It hit him between the shoulder blades moment’s before I wrestled him to the ground. I rose to my feet in hopes of getting a partial on the license plate when another shot bore into my left arm with a violent sting. 

Dropping to the ground I crawled over to our patrol unit and radioed.

"1-Adam-24 code 3! Officer shot and in need of assistance please send an Ambulance and several back up units to Henry’s Taco stand. Suspects were last seen driving a green ford. License plate partial is Lincoln Mary David… Over."

In response came the feminine reply, “1-Adam-24 Roger. All units in the vicinity of 1-Adam-24, code 3!”

Knowing that I couldn’t do much until a secondary unit appeared, I made my way back to my partner.

I knelt down beside him and checked for a pulse it was faint, almost too faint to trace.

"Brinkman, please don’t die on me," I croaked taking every napkin I could find and heaping them on his wound in an effort to stay his oozing streams of tomato red. 

Tears clouded my vision as flashing red and blue lights and the sound of a piercing siren announced the arrival of the requested help. 

Unit 1-Adam-12 had been nearby and as a result the black and white patrol car arrive first on the scene. A suave dark haired officer a few years older than myself, quickly rushed to my aid. 

"Sanchez, Jimmy, It’s Brinkman…. he… he’s been shot!" I stammered keeping my own hand over my wound. 

Sanchez crouched over Brinkman’s wounded body till the paramedics came.

"Ally, you’ve been shot too," Jimmy Reed voiced in concern. "You need to get checked out sweetheart," he cooed running his hand through my hair soothingly.

"Jimmy, please don’t let him die," I hissed pleadingly through clenched but chattering teeth. 

“Shh Ally. Brinkman’s built like a bull, that’s what my father always says. You did everything in your power, I know you did,” Jimmy added soothingly before turning to one of the paramedics.

“Hey wait Mister, We have a second victim over here who needs treated,” the older officer called knowing that I, Officer Ally Malloy, was just as stubborn as my father and would not ask for help out of pride.

The paramedic tore open the sleeve my dress blue uniform shirt to inspect the high up wound. “You have to come with us Miss Malloy to have this bullet removed.”

“Thanks a lot pal,” I returned knowing that Jimmy Reed was just as set on watching out for my safety, as our officer fathers once had and still are for each other.

“Hey Ally, I’ll let Pete and my parents know you are going to Central Receiving… then I promise to join you. Alright?”

“Alright Jimmy. You do that. But mark my word if you don’t get down there to hold my hand I’ll tan you something awful!” She teasingly stated as the paramedic loaded her into the ambulance with her partner.

Then before the door was shut I shouted after Jimmy and Sanchez, “ Do me a favor, would yah boys? Tell Sgt. Reed Sr. that unit 1-Adam-24 is being taken to Central Receiving.” 

“Will do Officer Malloy,” Sanchez replied sympathetically.


	2. Chapter 2

Central receiving wasn’t the most pleasant place to be injured or not, too many doctors, nurses, and too many people going in every imaginable direction. I raced beside Brinkman’s stretcher holding on to his hand tightly within my own. I knew the seriousness of it by the way the nurse and doctors hovered anxiously about spouting medical instructions.

Worriedly I stated, “You’re gonna be okay, Brinkman… sir. Hang in there.” 

I intended to keep him company until Jimmy came.

But I was pulled away from his side and into another room. “What about Brinkman? He’s my partner! I can’t just….” I started in protest.

The nurse grumbled, “you Malloys are all the same. You’ve unfortunately inherited a great deal from your father. Sit still and let me have that arm of yours looked at.”

Nurse Kramer had been around long enough to remember my father and Jimmy’s father when they were still patrolling as 1-Adam-12, which had to make her the ancient variety; as if her grey hair didn’t testify to this.

“You don’t understand that is my partner they just wheeled back there! I’ve known that man and officer my whole life! If Brinkman dies I’ll never forgive myself!” I persisted stubbornly, for the shock and adrenaline drown out the pain.

Nurse Kramer adjusted her glasses and glared at me. Commandingly she hollered, “sit down young lady! There is nothing that you can do or say to be of further help to Brinkman. So sit down or I’ll call for re-enforcements!”

Her threats worked and I immediately sat down on the table with an exasperated huff. The nurse began to inspect the wound.


	3. Chapter 3

In the meantime, while Brinkman and I were in the central receiving station, Jimmy and Sanchez radioed in the less than pleasant call to Sgt. Reed Sr.

“Sergeant Reed Sr.? This is 1-Adam-12 how do yah read?”

“Loud and clear 1-Adam-12. What seems to be the trouble?” Jim asked with a dose of concern rising in his voice.

“Unit 1-Adam-24’s out of service for the time being, both officers have been shot and are being taken to Central Receiving.”

There was a tense momentary pause as the news sank in. Jim Sr. warily requested, “what condition did you find Brinkman and Malloy Jr. in?”

Jimmy’s voice cracked as he answered his father, “Sir, Brinkman isn’t looking too good. His pulse was faint and he lost a great deal of blood. Ally’s shaken up pretty good and her upper arm took a bullet. When we clock out in a few minutes, because the shift is over, I promised to join her at Central Receiving. What are your orders?”

Sgt. Reed thought for a moment considering the gravity of the situation. “I’ll have the night shift ready to roll when you arrive. Return to the station now, your calls will be diverted to another unit. Then call your mom and tell her to pick up Ally’s dad. I’ll leave Wells in charge and we can stop at Central Receiving together. Okay?”

“Yes sir, 1-Adam-12 roger,” Jimmy answered dutifully.

Sanchez smiled sympathetically at the twenty-seven year old in the passenger’s seat. The senior officer made an astute observation, “You and Ally seem to be as close as your fathers. Are you two dating or something?”

Jimmy’s eyes widened in surprise and his cheeks took on a bashful red color. He squirmed in his seat and averted his gaze to peer out the squad car’s passenger window. “We’re just good friends sir.”

“Friends buta you like her, no?” Came Sanchez’s question with a slight Spanish accent.

Jimmy’s eyes locked on the grey haired officer behind the wheel as he stammered, “What? No. No way!” His cheeks turned even redder than a bing cherry.

“Comea on Reed, I sawa that look in your eyes. Besides there isn’t anything wrong with liking a girl especially Ally Malloy.” Sanchez prompted enjoying the way Jimmy grew flustered over the rather simple question.

“Well, I… I mean she is …attractive and everything but I feel like she’s …” he paused for a moment considering his choice of words carefully.

“Go on,” Sanchez encouraged.

“She’s almost like a sister to me,” Jimmy admitted.

“Chico? Minda if I givea you some advice?” Sanchez asked eyeing his partner curiously over the brim of his glasses.

“Okay, Sanchez sir, what advice can you give me?” Jimmy inquired hoping his partner wouldn’t suggest anything stupid.

Sanchez smiled softly and answered, “Wella, don’t make the same mistake Iyah did.”

“What mistake was that sir?” Jimmy couldn’t help but ask.

With a knowing smile Sanchez stared straight out the vehicle’s vast front windshield and he replied, “Don’t let a sweet and attractive girl like Chief Malloy’s daughter get away.”

Luckily for Jimmy, they had arrived at the station before the conversation could turn any more awkward and deep.

After a quick phone call home to his mother about the incident, Jimmy met his father in the lobby.

“You ready to go father?” Jimmy asked anxiously.

“Let’s roll,” the sergeant commanded just as eager to check on his Brinkman and his God-daughter Ally.


	4. Chapter 4

Back at Central Receiving:

I was stretched out on a table letting doctors and nurses alike go after the bullet in my arm.

I now realized why my father wasn’t too pleased when I broke the news of my entry into the police academy to him. I thought his motivations were chauvinistic and purely ego driven. Now I understood with an unmistakable clarity that his love for me made it difficult for him to accept my entry into the notably dangerous occupation.

The procedure was finished in the batting of an eye. My wound was disinfected, bandaged, and the bullet was collected for evidence.

A few minutes later, I was sneaking out of the recovery ward to check on my partner. I was just about slide up the stairs when a familiar voice sounded behind me.

“Stop right there, Ally Malloy!”

I raised my hands in surrender and swiveled around to face old nurse Kramer.

“I was only going to check on Brinkman,” I innocently admitted.

“I don’t care what you were planning to do. You’ll only be a distraction. You are coming with me,” Nurse Kramer stated authoritatively, leaving no room for argument as she clasped my uninjured arm.

If there was one thing my father told me about dealing with ‘old Kramer the cantankerous’, it was never argue with your lifeline.

“Yes, Ma’am,” I replied in a dejected and disappointed tone as she took me back to the recovery room.

Kramer demanded, “you will stay here till you are properly discharged rookie!”

I sunk into the uncomfortable chair in the corner of the room, left with my thoughts for the first time since the incident. My eyes turned to the window and the view blurred in and out of focus as sorrow and regret plagued my soul. If only I had acted on my first impulse, maybe no one would have gotten shot.

Suddenly, the door burst open with a wicked “thwack” and I nearly jumped out of my skin.

Turning to see the intruder a smile slipped across my face.

“Mrs. Reed?! What are you doing here?” I asked fully surprised as she wrapped her arms gently around me.

“I came as soon as I heard the news. Are you all right? Are you okay?” Jean questioned as she continued to dote over me out of an instinctive motherly concern.

Another crack of the door indicated that we had company. Before I could have a chance to identify the person the individual had pulled me into a tight embrace.

“Ally…. Oh, my Ally. You had me worried sick,” a strawberry blond breathily whispered in my ears between sobs.

“Dad?” I choked burying my head into his sturdy and protective shoulder as I began to cry again. 

“Daddy, I’m…I’m okay. Really I am.” I stammered trying to reassure him.

“I know princess,” he answered wearily pulling away from my embrace to look me dead in the eye.

My father’s steady thumbs brushed tenderly across my cheeks taking away the watery residue that had collected there. His blue-green eyes were marked by tears and shown with oceans of sparkling concern, the depths of which could not be measured by any system ever invented. It seemed to span endlessly into the great infinite beyond, much like the twinkling stars seen dancing in an open expanse of night sky. 

“How…how’s Brinkman?” I requested hesitantly.

“I don’t know. What do think of going up there with me to check on him?” My father suggested, knowing how it felt to be in my shoes more times than he’d care to admit.

Jean numbly interjected, “Pete, I don’t know. Don’t you think it would be best for her to wait for the news?”

The Chief of Police wrapped his arm daintily over my shoulders, making sure he wouldn’t hit my dressed wound as he spun to face Jean.

“Jean, I know what she is going through. Trust me, what she might see up in the Emergency Operating Room, might be easier to live with than always questioning and never knowing.” Came his experienced but pained reply.

“Okay, Pete. Please… please remember she’s still a rookie and just a girl,” Jean added as my father and I hurried down the hall.


	5. Chapter 5

Everything was so hectic in the Emergency Operating room. Medical personnel rushed about dutifully attending to Brinkman.

My partner lay on the table with more tubes, wires, and machines hooked up to him than I swear I had ever seen in my entire life. It felt as though my father and I had stepped out of the ordinary world and into a horrible sci-fi movie. I would have preferred this experience to belong to nothing more than a horror movie scene, instead of the living hellish nightmare it was. All the strange equipment, tubes, and wires created a nauseating symphony of chaotic alarms, buzzers, beeps, and hums. It was as if every shopper in a large plaza had lost their cars and had pressed the panic button at the same time.

I swallowed fearfully as we stood in a corner of the room that wasn’t in the way of the ongoing surgery. I watched my partner as his life hung in an uncertain balance. He was teetering between life and death perilously. As my father and I watched helplessly, I couldn’t help but silently murmur every prayer that I could think of for his recovery.

When the nurses extracted the bullet from his spine, I buried my head bashfully into my father’s chest for fear that I could not stomach the sight of it much longer. I allowed my trembling fingers to caress my father’s silver badge.

The engraved numbers 744 had always brought me a wealth of relief, even as a child. I knew what the badge represented and that is why I too wear one pinned to my uniform. Daddy’s badge was special; it represented security, reassurance, and peace.

My father kissed the top of my head lovingly and he whispered, “seen enough?”

Something in me yearned to stay by my partner’s side and yet another part of me longed desperately for the fresh air of the outdoors. I was caught in a wild tangle of emotions that I didn’t feel strong enough to confront so I remained perfectly still in my father’s arms.

He repeated the question gently about to lead me out of the room, when the heart monitor burst into a frenzied, frantic, high pitched, and rapid wails.

My eyes locked on my gasping partner as the medical staff quickly picked up their pace around his bedside.

All at once the room was thrust into an eardrum shattering long beep and then a forlorn silence. The heart monitor no longer spoke of the life that had been coursing through my partner’s veins. I cursed the absence of sound the way people often curse the calm before a violent storm.

Mesmerized and paralyzed, I could not pry my eyes off of the scene playing out before me.

One by one the pleasant hum of the lifesaving machines faded into the eerily devastating and terrible quiet. The doctors and nurses heads lowered with the acceptance of their harsh defeat.

Brinkman was gone.

My fingers curled and dug into my father’s pressed uniform fabric and I allowed a muffled murmur catch in his uniform.

“No, Brinkman! Please….”

I tried to tug myself free of my father’s embrace so that I could make someone listen. Brinkman couldn’t be dead. There had to be something they could do. There just had to be!

My father’s grasp held me fast knowing the same shock he had received many times before, had just shook what was left of my world.

Denial raged through every muscle in my body causing me to tremble and every internal instinct urged me to keep on fighting for my partner.

Then seeing the doctors and nurses filing out of the room, I wailed, “Wait… please don’t go! Someone please do something!”

Their ears were deaf to my desperate pleas. They didn’t understand! I was a rookie probationer; I was supposed to be the one making the mistakes. Brinkman had been on the force nearly as long, if not longer than my dad.

In that moment, I wanted to make Brinkman come back. I missed his proud ego, his lousy jokes, and even his wide array of peculiarities. I longed to hear his absurdly annoying laugh fill the corridors once more. Even worse, I yearned to hear the unfavorable comparisons he made between my father and myself.

Under the great burden of sorrow my knees buckled like a soda can under extreme pressure. I would have surely fallen if it had not been for the steady arms of my father catching me like the safety net they had always been. His fingers ran soothingly through my hair as he brought my head to rest upon his chest.

Shakily he cooed, “I’m sorry. Ally, I am sorry. He’s gone. They can’t do anything more to save him.”

A static wave of grief washed over my skin as I cast a final glance at Brinkman’s unmoving body still plagued with battle worn tubes and wires. There were no words that could adequately express the pain that tore through my chest at that moment. It felt as if my heart had been crafted of soft butter and a butcher knife had been driven through it.


	6. Chapter 6

He whisked me into the hall hoping that I hadn’t been scared for life. There was a shadow of regret that lingered upon my father’s glum face. He never intended for me to be there to see my partner’s ill-timed death. My father hadn’t known that Brinkman’s condition was so serious, for if he had, I would have never been permitted to enter the Emergency Operating Room.

The emotional damage was done; my heart had shattered into minute fragments and the world didn’t have a large enough supply of duck-tape or glue to fix it. I had just witnessed my first on-duty senseless murder.

A million thoughts raced through my still clouded mind at the same time. I thirsted for revenge, I desired an escape, and I craved for someone to feel the pain more severely than I did. I was more furious than ever but the funny thing was, my anger wasn’t completely directed at the shooter, instead I heaped the bulk of my fury upon my own head. I alone had the power to save my partner and no matter how many times I tried to find the exact mistake leading to my partner’s death, I couldn’t. I only knew the guilt rested upon my shoulders like an unwelcome heavy sack.

There grew within my heart a real contempt for my own badge, my title, and even my own name. I could almost see the headlines now, officer killed on duty. Reminders of my failure would be broadcast for days on the daily news, on talk shows, and my fellow officers would whisper about his noticeable absence.

I was only twenty-four years old. Dealing with this situation after only three days of work, felt like an impossible and insurmountable task.

In my mind I could nearly hear my fellow officers saying, Ally Malloy, the Chief’s daughter couldn’t cut it as a cop. That imagining scared me more than getting shot in the arm ever did.

Since the day my mother died in an accident, there was only one thing I wanted more than all the gold in the world, a badge. I knew that I would have the support of a great lot of people; even if I lost my badge. I wanted to cling that that dream with all the energy I had left within me, for killing it seemed like a cowardly cruel thing to do.

Yet, at the same time I yearned to kill that dream for the beautiful promise it once held, had faded. I wanted to throw my badge into the nearest trashcan and never see it again. It was a bitter albatross upon my chest. A heavy weighted reminder that I chose to wear a target on my chest so that the endangered citizens of Los Angeles don’t have to. Unfortunately, as I had the misfortune to learn, some creeps take aim at that target even if you’ve never done them any harm.

It’s difficult to make rational choices when you can’t see past the fact that, your partner isn’t going home to his wife and kids that night.

Well-intentioned condolences fell upon my numbly deaf ears as my father and I stood in the hallway picking up a lifetime of memories and other pieces. I thought my tears were finally drying up, until my eyes locked upon a pale and frantic Mrs. Brinkman accompanied by Sgt. Jim Reed Sr. and officer Jimmy Reed Jr.

“Where is my husband?” She demanded vigorously for she had not received word of his fate.

That question slammed into me with the might of an eighteen-wheeler and the silvery orbs begrudgingly started to streak down my face in fresh torrents.

I ripped myself free of my father’s arms and bolted down the stairs for I couldn’t let myself hear the words “Brinkman is dead” again.

“Ally?” My father called worriedly in my wake but he did not follow me.


	7. Chapter 7

The sounds of my footfalls pierced the stale hospital air like rhythmic thunder. I kept running until I burst through the doors and into the parking lot where I collapsed. I let out the most inhumane shrike from the pits of my tormented soul as I feebly weaved my trembling fingers through my strawberry blonde curls. I rocked back and forth as my heart tried to free it’s self of my chest and gasped for a good breath of air.

A hand clasped over my shoulder and I was soon joined by a comforting soul. A pair of freshly polished uniform shoes landed beside me, followed by the rest of the handsome officer as he joined me on the ground.

Soothingly Jimmy cooed, “let it all out Ally.”

His loving arm coiled tenderly around my waist making sure that I wasn’t pained when he did it. I melted shakily into his embrace knowing that Jimmy wouldn’t make fun of my display of weakness, nor would he tell me to stop crying. Which is what I suppose I needed at the moment. 

“Jimmy,” I blubbered in a tone too weak to be considered a whisper.

“Hmmn?” Came his attentive reply.

“Jimmy I… I can’t…” I hoarsely choked.

“Can’t what Ally?” He inquired warmly.

“I… I … I can’t go back to… to work. I can’t… make it… as a cop,” I answered sniveling.

“What? Ally, that’s simply not true and you know it! You are going to turn out to be just as amazing as your father did. I know it. I’m not just saying that because we are friends.” He answered taking his gentle hands and brushing away my tears, as my father had done.

“Jimmy… what’s the point… of this…. if… if… wearing a badge… gets you… gunned down while your on a …a code seven… lunch break? We…we weren’t… even on a dangerous call!” I readily pointed out wishing there was an easy answer to my own question.

“I… I…I mean if it had been a 211-robbery… maybe then… I… I could understand. We…we were only having a…a… short taco break.” I added without waiting for Jimmy to answer.

Jimmy whispered in hesitant return, “Ally, we wear badges to make sure that what happened to Officer Brinkman doesn’t happen to others. That badge you wear Ally, gives frightened citizens hope and strength. You can make a difference in other people’s lives because you care enough to carry that badge. Terrible things happen in every line of work so don’t be thinking about tossing that hard earned badge in the dirt.”

Before Jimmy could get another word in, Nurse Kramer came running out with two very muscular hospital guards dressed in white.

“There she is! You need to get Malloy Jr. a leash. She was told not to leave her room and now she is outside in the parking lot. I swear that girl has her father’s selective hearing disorder! Bring her back to the recovery wing she is scheduled for an overnight stay. I am not going to let her off that easily. ”

The two guards hovered anxiously over us as if we were juvenile felons being watched by distrusting and extremely disappointed guardians. 

Jimmy released me from his warm embrace and was the first to stand. Being the gentleman his parents had raised him to be, he offered me the aid of his larger hands.

Turning to the guards Jimmy said, “if you don’t mind gentleman, I’d like to escort Officer Malloy Jr. back to her room.”

The two hospital security agents nodded in consent but they refused to let us out of their sight.

I figure they were extra cautious because my father had done something similar; only I think he escaped. I wasn’t so lucky. Then again when I left the building, I hadn’t been coherent enough to plan an escape.

Although, what happened next would make me wish that I had made a run for it.


	8. Chapter 8

Just as we opened the door to re-enter the hospital, a dozen vans with reporters and cameras began rolling in. My traumatic experience was nothing more than another paycheck and headliner to them. They wouldn’t have to live with memories, flashbacks, and guilt but I would. 

Doors creaked open and thundered shut. Bright yellow flashes filled the air as if a sudden lightning storm had arisen around me. Microphones and video cameras were pointed cruelly in my face as if I was a star attending a movie premier. The talkative predators attacked me with barrages of unbearable questions.

“Officer Malloy is it true that you and your partner have been shot? How serious is your arm injury? Have you received any information on your partner’s condition? Are they releasing you? As a rookie probationer, will you leave the job if your partner dies?

I stared blankly into the sudden storm of attention. I couldn’t find the strength to answer the oppressive load of questions being flung in my direction. My tongue refused to work in accordance with my vocal cords causing me to sound so wildly out of character.

What else could I tell them but the truth?

Cautiously, I stepped forward and wearily replied, “Yes, it’s true. My partner and I were involved in a drive-by shooting. My…my… injury is minor. They are… are… keeping me over night to make sure I don’t have any trouble.”

I swallowed harshly feeling my lips trembling as I forced myself to admit the harsh truth. Numbly I answered, “My… partner… is dead.” The sound of the words rolling off my tongue made me sick to my stomach.

Why did Officer Brinkman’s death have to be a public event? Couldn’t they let the grieving parties wallow in their sorrow without prying? What more did they want? Did they want to know why my partner and I stopped to eat? That was simple enough to answer; we were hungry. How would they possibly understand the events when I, myself, had trouble piecing it together? They couldn’t.

Suddenly, a reporter stepped forward and asked, “Allyson Malloy, is your father involved in the investigation?”

A chill shot up my spine and my eyes widened with wild horror. It wasn’t the inquiry that disturbed me, but a singular word mentioned within it’s frame that had.

More questions filled the air, but I was unable to hear them over the recollection of a very real flashback. My fingers curled tightly around Jimmy’s forearm to keep my balance as terrible images spilled back into my mind.

No one had called me Allyson since the day my mother passed away. I refused to let anyone call me Allyson, even my father. I hated it with every inch of my being and I pushed it into the shadows of my past.

The name had become foreign to me over the years. It was if the name belonged to another person, a not so distant time, and some far off dark realm that I was not permitted to enter. The sound of the name being spoken by a member of the crowd made the hair on the back of my neck bristle defensively and I unwittingly recoiled.

“Allyson” was the last thing my mother cried out after the drunk driver rammed into our car. It was the last thing she ever said. She was gone in the blinking of an eye and I could have shared the same fate, had I not been tucked behind my father’s heavy-duty rifle case. He had forgotten to take it to work with him and we had been on our way to deliver it to him. The darn case had blocked my view for most of the ride and I despised sharing my space with it. When the cars collided it slid from the seat at an angle kind of like the shoulder restraint of a seat-belt. It kept the hood of the car from buckling in on me as it had on my poor mother.

The sound of my full name revived the excruciatingly painful memory from it’s shallow grave. I suppose the worst part of it’s reawakening was that I could still hear the sound of the car crunching in around me. I remember looking over at my mother and screaming for help from the wreckage. I thought I could save her, just as I thought I could save Brinkman. Two times I tried to save someone I loved and respected and two times I failed; it wasn’t much of a record.

I froze unable to speak another syllable. Dizzily, my gaze fixed upon the ground below my feet. I thought I was going to be sick or that I would end up fainting. My arm began to throb with unceasing severity. Tears collected in the corners of my already red and puffy eyes as I battled the pain.

Unintentionally, my fingernails had started to pierce Jimmy’s skin. He winced but never snarled at me for having marked his arm.

Tactfully and defensively, Jimmy stepped beside me and leaned into the microphones to make an announcement of his own.

“Ladies and Gentleman, Miss Malloy is not participating in any more interviews at the moment and I kindly request that you respect her right to privacy in this difficult time. If you must ask further questions, Chief Pete Malloy or Sgt. Reed Sr. will designate a time and place for a public press conference. Thank you,” Jimmy announced in the most calm and authoritative tone he could muster.


	9. Chapter 9

Nurse Kramer impatiently brushed past us and hollered, “This is a hospital not a zoo! Now get out of here!” She gestured with her hands for them to leave and pointed to the door.

Jimmy gracefully tucked me through the door without bumping my sore arm. As the doors shut, the crowd’s voices faded into an abyss of glorious reflective silence.

I stumbled over my own feet but thankfully Jimmy’s arms caught me.

“Hey, there isn’t a rush to get back to your room. Is there? I mean we aren’t hiding contraband doughnuts, are we? ” Jimmy questioned eyeing me with his tender set of dazzling blues.

“How did you…know I … I was hiding doughnuts?” I stammered weakly.

He teasingly answered, “When Wells’s stomach can be heard growling and grumbling through the locker-room like the monster from the deep, the only practical conclusion to be made is that someone stole the box of doughnuts.”

I easily pictured Sr. Officer Wells being pretty set off by the theft of the precinct’s doughnuts.

Sighing heavily I dryly added, “what? I…I only took a bite out of each one. I left the rest for him. I was doing him a service and making sure the doughnuts were quality.”

He chuckled obviously humored by my remarks. The sound of his laughter brought a faint smile to my face, though it disappeared nearly as quickly as it had appeared. 

Nurse Kramer had rejoined us and true to form she was eavesdropping. “Miss Malloy if I find any doughnuts hidden in your room there will be consequences!”

We rounded the corner to see my father holding a doughnut in one hand and a cup of coffee in the other, unaware of the ill timed humorous remarks Jimmy and I had made.

Jimmy and I chewed our lips slightly to avoid laughing at the horrendous timing of our doughnut discussion.

Nurse Kramer shouted, “ Officer Pete Malloy, are you out of your mind?! You, the Chief of Police, of all people are corrupting the youth. Why are you bringing doughnuts into this recovery ward?”

My father’s eyes widened with the accusation from the impetuous nurse and he quickly devoured the parcel evidence.

“Doughnut? What doughnut?” He asked, displaying his now free hand with a mischievous sparkle twinkling in his eyes.

Then he returned to his air of seriousness as the peaceful hallway was disturbed by a loud newscast.

“And now for the breaking news…. two members of the LAPD were shot today while eating at Henry’s Taco stand earlier today. Sr. Officer Brinkman is confirmed dead, his partner answered some questions in spite of being shot herself. The hall was permeated by the sound of my own strained voice. 

I exchanged surprised and mortified glances with my father and Jimmy.


	10. Chapter 10

My father and Jimmy corralled me into my room without waiting to hear the entirety of the interview. Truthfully, I wouldn’t have been able to listen to it even if I had wanted to. I could feel my muscles tensing as the words from the hallway faded into another uneasy silence.

My heart thundered furiously within my chest as the door to my room cracked open without warning. I nearly dove for cover under the bed. I would have, had my father not been there to hold on to my uninjured arm.

Sgt. Jim Reed Sr. and Jean entered the room. Their faces were as white as the hospital sheets that my father had just draped over me. Something told me that I was in for a royal reprimand from my boss. After all, most of my 3rd shift had been a nightmare. So, naturally I braced myself for a good tirade of harshly dealt words from my superiors. Anxiety and adrenaline had caused me to grow excessively antsy and could not help but fidget. I felt as though I had consumed three cups of strong coffee, three large helpings of cotton candy, and I only felt like mentioning the appetizers.

“Ally, would you do me a favor? Please lay still.” My father expressed sincerely as he pushed the pillow behind my head of curls.

“Yes father,” I answered obediently, sinking down into the mattress. I consciously made an effort to follow his request.

“Ally, I’m afraid we need to talk. When did you give the interviews?” Sgt. Reed asked patiently, folding his hands over his lap as he sat in the chair next to my bed.

Jimmy spoke up in my place, “sir, she only answered their questions because they ambushed her. I pulled her away when the questions started getting deeply personal. I know now that I should have warned her not to speak. Remember father, she’s a three-day-old rookie and her partner was shot. We can’t expect her to know everything.”

Jean softly stated, “honey, I don’t think she did anything wrong. The department can hardly blame her. They don’t teach rookies how to handle these situations. Jim, please. Remember what it was like to be a rookie. Okay?” 

Sgt. Reed looked at his wife and gave a weak smile. Turning to my father and then to me he said, “Ally, I can’t say wither what you did is wrong or right in this circumstance. We’ll know more later when we review all of the information about the event and what was said in the interview.”

My father sat down on the bed beside me and took my hand in his.

With a sigh he remarked, “Ally, what did you say to the press?”

My gaze dropped to our entwined hands as I numbly replied, “I told them a few things they wanted to know about today. I told them that Brinkman… that he… I hesitated. I couldn’t force the word to roll of my tongue.

“I told them that my injury wasn’t serious. Was that wrong?” I inquired lifting my eyes to lock upon my father’s first, then Sgt. Reed’s, Jeans, Jimmy’s and then back on my father.

His lips twitched in hesitation and he squeezed my hand reassuringly but he didn’t answer me. There wasn’t a good clear-cut or black and white answer to my question.

Nervously, my eyes shot around the room.

Restlessly I gently inquired, “What… what was I supposed to do? They swarmed me like bees around a cluster of flowers. I’ve been trained to answer every question I’ve been asked. I thought if I’d answer a few questions that they’d go away. Won’t you please believe me?”

My father released my hand and placed his finger quietly to his lips before he stated, “Ally, we believe you. What we need you too do now, is to tell us what happened. Give us all the facts and don’t leave anything out. Let’s have the official report Ally.”

As he finished speaking, he pulled a pen and papers from his uniform pocket. I should have known my father’s meticulous official habits and flawless ability to follow procedure wouldn’t slip for a moment.


	11. Chapter 11

I closed my eyes in order to reflect upon the day’s events without interference and I crossed my arms protectively over my chest as the interrogation started.

Sgt. Reed quietly prompted, “We’ll start with an easy question. Ally, around what time did you and your partner make the code seven call into the station?”

My eyes fluttered open for a moment and I trained my gaze upon the light lemon colored hospital wall directly in front of me. Without a moment’s hesitation I answered, “it was around… noon sir.”

“Are you certain?” Came his immediate question in return.

Bravely I answered, “As certain as I can be sir.”

Sgt. Reed continued, “Good. Now after your unit 1-Adam-24 had been cleared, did you and your partner debate on where to stop? Did either of you tell anyone where you’d be heading for lunch?” 

A frown drew across my face at the implications of the question. It was well known that my partner Brinkman and I didn’t always share the same taste in many things, including food. But there hadn’t been any kind of debate. I hadn’t been feeling up for bantering with Brinkman, now I wish I almost had fought him. I preferred Duke’s like my father while Brinkman preferred Henry’s Taco stand.

With a remorseful tone I answered, “no sir, my partner and I did not hold any kind of talks about where we were going to eat. I felt that it was not my place to make requests since my partner had been the one driving. I figured he would ask me for my opinion when he wanted it.” 

I paused for a moment allowing the second part of his question to sink in. Did we tell anyone where we were going? I kept meditating on the question wondering if we even had time enough to tell someone, anyone that we were going to eat at Henry’s.

I shook my head lightly from side to side before answering as honestly as I could, “I don’t recall telling anyone about our decision to eat at Henry’s. I’m sorry. I believe I was the only one on the radio today.”

My father took my hand and instead of waiting for Sgt. Reed to ask the next question, he inquired, “Ally, did you notice anything hinke going on when you pulled up to the stand?”

“No sir. At least not right away,” I quickly replied.

Sgt. Reed cut in and added, “but you did notice something hinke?”

My eyes locked on his steadily in full concentration before lowering to my hands.

Quietly I returned, “yes sir, I did.”

“What did you see?” My father pressed sternly tightening his grasp upon my hand.

“There was a car circling around the stand. I mentioned it to…to Brinkman….” I stammered as my eyes brought forth cool pools for the countless time that day.

“He… he… he… ignored me. He told me to sit down and eat and so I did as he ordered,” I wearily included.

My father allowed me to press my head into his shoulder for comfort and I gratefully rested there for a few moments. It was getting increasingly difficult to endure the official inquiry as it drew closer to the moment shots were fired.

“Why did Brinkman ignore you officer Malloy Jr?” Sgt. Reed probed in a shocked and rather disbelieving tone.

Sheepishly I replied, “he…he was too busy talking to a lady. I interrupted him several times, but he refused to hear me out. But sir, I cannot completely blame Brinkman. We were on a break and I am sure the last thing he wanted was to investigate anything a rookie found odd.”

My boss questioned, “what was so suspicious about the car besides the fact that it circled the Taco stand?”

“It wasn’t the car per say sir. You see, the green Ford started around the block fast the first time, as if it were competing for the Indie 500 race. The second time seemed to be less of a hurry. That time, I saw… I saw something silver being moved about in the front seat. Then the third approach the green Ford’s window was rolled down. From the corner of my eye I noticed the sun catch on what appeared to be a long silver stem,” I stated without much trouble.

My head lowered remorsefully as I choked, “next thing I knew… shots… shots… were being fired. I jumped over the table as quickly as I could so that I could cover Brinkman.’

I began to sob as I breathily admitted, “I…I… I was…was too late. I couldn’t react fast enough. I…I’m sorry. I tried. Honestly, I did.”

At this point Jean found her way to my bedside and she had soothingly offered me a cup of water, which I gratefully took a few swallows of.

Patiently Sgt. Reed softly encouraged me, “then what happened? What happened after you wrestled Brinkman to the ground? What did you do Ally?”

I continued hoarsely, “I rose to get a partial on the green Ford’s license plate. That’s when… when I got shot in the arm. But I did manage to get the first three letters before it sped away.”

“Why didn’t you radio the minute your partner went down?” Sgt Reed questioned dutifully.

“The academy taught us to keep our eyes open. I wasn’t very close to the squad car and I wanted to make the license of the vehicle so that I’d have something to report. I thought that I was doing the right thing, sir. But the second I got the partial I crawled to the unit and gave the distress call.” I retorted with a pointed tone almost daring him to tell me that I had done something wrong.

My father dismissed my sharpened remark and gently prompted, “what happened after the distress call was made?”

I wished he hadn’t asked because in that moment I felt as if I had been on a gut twisting, stomach churning, and heart stopping amusement park ride. My eyes drifted towards the room’s solitary window as I tried to answer his question without having my jaw lock stubbornly against the pain.

Softly I answered, “I rushed back to my partner’s side so that I could check up on him. When I saw the blood I tried to help him. I must have used all the napkins in the place to do so. There… there was so much…. Blood.”

Jimmy who had been silent for some time rose and addressed me, “Officer Malloy Jr. You said that you got a partial on the plate. Can you please tell us the digits you observed at the scene of the crime?”

I inhaled stiffly and pulled away from my father’s comfort. I stared into the shimmering baby blues wishing that they had been trained on another. I racked my brain to recall the information I had relayed only hours prior. I closed my eyes and returned to that terrible moment when I clutched the radio in my hand. What had the first three digits been? I willed myself to remember.

I sighed heavily before whispering, “Lincoln, Mary, David…”

Sgt. Reed added, “I couldn’t hear you Ally. Please speak up.” 

Perplexed and slightly dazed I repeated, “Lincoln, Mary, David… that was all I could get before the car vanished around the corner.”

My father quietly asked, “are you sure it was not Lincoln, David, Mary? Or Mary, David, Lincoln?”

“Yes sir, those do not seem right. It was…” I hesitated for but a moment before continuing, “I am absolutely positive that it was a Lincoln, Mary, David.”

Tearfully I studied my father and I requested, “father can… can we finish this later?” I was fighting the uncontrollable flashbacks, the sound of nurse Kramer's cantering footsteps reminded me of the shots that had ended my partner's life. I was beginning to see the drastic impact my choices had harvested on the policing community and not just upon myself. 

The death of my partner would bring so much uncertainty into my life. Would I chose to stick with my hard earned badge, or would I willingly neglect the badge in favor of a duller unimpressive occupation. If I stuck with the job would I be able to live up to my co-workers whispers? Would anyone volunteer to be my partner? Could I ride in another unit? So many questions built up like a tower of indestructible ice making me more apprehensive than I was willing to admit.

Sgt. Reed, Jean, and my father exchanged glances and nodded understandingly. They did not wish to delay my lowly and humble request a moment longer than they had.

Sweetly my father cooed, “sure sweetheart. For now try to get some rest. Okay?”


	12. Chapter 12

Sgt. Reed Sr. and his lovely wife Jean both kissed my forehead and politely excused themselves with promises to check up on me. My boss beckoned for his son, Jimmy to leave as well.

Jimmy stood politely and stated, “Sir if Chief Malloy will agree to let me stay, than I request permission to remain here so that I can keep an eye on Ally. If the individual that had taken a shots at Brinkman and Officer Malloy Jr. hears about the interview, he or she might try to storm central receiving in order to finish the job.”

One look at my father’s face told me that Jimmy’s concerns weren’t all together irrational or unjustly stated. I could tell my father wasn’t any more thrilled about the hypothetical situation that Jimmy had presented than I was. 

Nervously, I turned my gaze to focus on the strong features of Sgt. Reed and his wife. The very color in Jean’s face drained at the incredibly gutsy words her son had spoken. Her sweet caramel and coffee colored eyes shimmered with unspoken fear and her gentle smile lowered into a discouraged frown. The moment her eyes locked on mine, her gaze immediately averted as if she was trying to conceal any terrible truth that might be discovered in their depths.

Sgt. Reed cleared his throat and answered, “Alright, permission will be granted if your God-father agrees to it. The dark haired suave Sgt. stipulated casting an inquisitive glance at the slightly heavier strawberry blond seated protectively at my side.

“Well partner, I think Jimmy here can handle watching over Ally for a few hours while I help conduct the investigation at Henry’s.” He answered reluctantly as he tenderly ran his hand through my hair.

Jimmy smiled at me reassuringly and dutifully answered, “Yes sir, I will make sure no harm comes to Ally while you are away.”

My father bent down and kissed my forehead. “I’m sorry Ally. I know you need me here with you but the investigation requires my help. Please understand that I don’t want to go.”

I smiled back him knowing he didn’t have much of a choice. Besides, a part of me desperately wanted my father to take down the individual responsible for Brinkman’s death and my injury.

Innocently I replied, “go ahead daddy, I’ll be fine.”

To that remark my father added, “ Promise me that you won’t try to escape.”

“I promise that I won’t make a run for it. Besides, I’m waiting for nurse Kramer to inspect my room for the precinct’s missing doughnuts that aren’t here,” I teasingly remarked with a sheepish grin.

“Jimmy, you take care of her for me. Please. Remember, she is my only child.” My father ordered sternly knowing that he could trust his Godson with my life, even if he abhorred leaving my fate in another’s hands.

“Yes sir. I will protect her with my life,” the sleek and honest officer responded sincerely.

With that my father, Sgt. Reed, and Jean exited the room.


	13. Chapter 13

Jimmy sat down in the chair beside my bed quietly. His hands rested eerily near his gun belt, which unnerved me a bit. It told me that he was anxious and that he was trying to conceal it for my sake.

“Jimmy?” I prompted.

Leaning forward with a concerned expression he inquired, “What is it Ally? What do you need?”

I turned my head in his direction and asked, “am I really in danger?” My arm moved to brace my bandaged shoulder as I tried to get a better look at my dark haired friend.

Jimmy’s jaw clenched and his cheeks twitched making the answer more necessary for me to have than it had been moments prior.

“Ally, do you want me to be perfectly honest and frank with you?” He questioned gently.

I nodded.

Then I implored, “I need to know… please tell me. Am I in any danger?”

His head lowered and he fiddled with a corner of my white hospital sheet. “Ally, you know I’d never lie to you or your father… right?”

“Yes, I know you’d tell me the one hundred percent truth…Jimmy. Could you just answer my question please?” I cantered growing slightly annoyed.

“Then I'll give it to you straight,” he started wearily before taking my hand.

Jimmy's sturdy and larger hand was trembling as he tried to rub mine comfortingly. It was as if he was fumbling for the right words to say, instead of giving me the spurr of the moment reply I had desired. Either way, I knew I'd be grateful for any kind of reply.

“ Yes, I do believe that you are in great danger. The interview outside this building didn’t help. If the individual is intent on killing witnesses, he or she might try to finish you off here. That interview pin pointed your location and Heaven only knows how many people will see the broadcasts. I pray for our sake, the killer doesn't have access to a tv, radio, or news paper.” His lips trembled slightly as he spoke.

His aquamarine eyes seemed mist over for a brief second as he gave a dramatic pause. I felt as though I had magically returned to being a little girl and that I could not be trusted with the truth. Inwardly, I wanted to force Jimmy into informing me of any other information I may have been denied access to but outwardly, I knew I'd be given the essential information. That is, if an when my superiors deemed it necessary. 

I snapped out of my rambling thoughts with a small jilt as he began to address me again.

“But listen to me Ally, I’m not going to let anything happen to you. That’s a promise. I’ll protect you like you were my own sister. Don’t give it another thought. Okay?” Came his calm yet firm promises followed by a question of his own.

“I understand.” The words simply lulled off of my tongue in a semi-automatic response.

Had I felt like being completely straightforward I would have had to admit, that knowing that the threat of danger existed didn't help my nerves any. 

I couldn’t understand why anyone would want to kill a police officer. Especially since, officers were in charge of protecting the safety of the public. In my mind I figured it would take me an eternity to comprehend.

The only thing that was certain was the fact that my partner's death meant that one less officer was out there to protect and serve. One less badge was shielding the frightened children and that one more family had an empty chair at the dinner table.

No one can fully comprehend the power of losing a loved one, until one has had to live with the void left behind.


End file.
